The RCLD conducts a well-established and highly successful Enrichment Program through our seminar series, annual symposium and meetings of Special Interest Groups (SIG) of our Themes. The Enrichment Program is of great benefit to our senior and junior faculty members and the many postdoctoral fellows and graduate students who work with members as well as the entire University community. Proposed revisions in the enrichment program will enhance the research progress of junior faculty, allowing for more interactions with trainees during biannual poster sessions and strengthen interactions within our SIG programs by offering twice yearly minisymposium/workshops geared to specific areas of research interests. The Enrichment Program has the following Specific Aims: 1) Organize and support a seminar series, which provides an educational forum to expose Center members and their staff to cutting edge science relevant to the themes of the Center; 2) Support an Annual Symposium to facilitate interactions with and feedback from the External Scientific Advisory Board and the constructive review and monitoring of P/F projects; 3) Provide, through the seminar series, a forum for mentoring and enhancement of collaborations through research-in-progress presentations and poster sessions, which provide junior faculty and trainees with feedback and established investigators with an opportunity to discuss roadblocks in the progress of their work and provide critical review of their studies; and 4) Develop a biannual SIG specific minisymposium/workshop to promote collaborations within the SIG by inviting non-USC leaders in the field. In summary, the RCLD Enrichment Program serves a key role to inform members and promote collaborations within the RCLD and to expose the USC research community to ongoing advances in the field of digestive diseases.